Cash Cab
OPENING SPIELS: Regular Opening Spiel: "There are 13,000 cabs in New York City/the streets of the Big Apple, but there's only one that pays you. Climb into the Cash Cab, and I'll quiz you all the way to your destination. As the meter clicks, the questions get harder, and the stakes get higher. If you get stumped, you can Shout-Out for help on the phone, or off the street. But be careful (my friend), because in this rig/the Cash Cab, it's three strikes and you're out! So what do you say? You in?" Cash Cab: After Dark'' Opening Spiel': "Every night, 13,000 cabs hit the streets of the city that never sleeps, but there's only one that pays you. Climb into the Cash Cab, and I'll quiz you all the way to your destination. As the meter clicks, the questions get harder, and the stakes get higher. If you get stumped, you can Shout-Out for help on the phone, or off the street. But be careful, because in the Cash Cab, it's three strikes and you're out! So what do you say? You in?" 'Cash Cab: Las Vegas Opening Spiel': "Las Vegas has 150,000 hotel rooms and 15,000 miles of neon lights, but tonight it's got the Cash Cab. That's right, we brought our show all the way from the Big Apple to Sin City, to let some Vegas locals ''and celebrities try their luck at our game of chance. As always, they can shout out for help on the phone, or off the street. And of course, it's three strikes and they're out! Tonight, we'll find out who the high rollers are, and who'll fold under the pressure. So what do you say, Las Vegas? Are you ready to let it ride? Cash Cab: Chicago Opening Spiel: "Every day, millions of people hit the streets of the Windy City, but only a lucky few will get their shot in the Cash Cab. Jump into my taxi, and I'll quiz you all the way to your destination. As we get closer to where you're going, the questions get harder, and the money gets bigger. If you get stumped, you can Shout-Out for help on the phone, or off the street. But be careful, because in the Cash Cab, it is three strikes and you're out! So come on, Chicago! Are you ready to elevate your game?" ''Cash Cab: Canada '' Opening Spiel: "Of all the cabs in town, this is the only one where the driver pays you.. it's the Cash Cab. I'm Adam Growe. I'll ask you questions from pick up to drop off. Each correct answer will make you money. If you're good enough, now you have a chance to triple your winning. But if you get three wrong, I'll pull over the Cash Cab & you'll be standing on the curd. There's help though, if you got stumped you can shout-out to a friend on a mobile phone, or to a stranger on the street, or you can ask the dispatcher for a swap-out. So, if you're up for it, let's take a ride at the Cash Cab!" ''Cash Cab: Vancouver '' Opening Spiel: "Of all the cabs in town, this is the only one where the driver pays you.. it's the Cash Cab. I'm Adam Growe. I'll ask you questions from pick up to drop off. Each correct answer will make you money. But if you get three wrong, I'll pull over the Cash Cab & you'll be standing on the curd. If you got stumped you can shout-out to a friend on a mobile phone, or to a stranger on the street, or you can ask the dispatcher for a swap-out. And here in Vancouver, I'll give you a bridge bonus. A correct answer on the bridge, doubles the dollar. So if you're up for it, let's take a ride at the Cash Cab!" '''''Cash Cab is a game show on the Discovery Channel (based on the British game show of the same name) set in New York City and Chicago where people who hail a specially-designed taxicab get a chance to win money by answering a series of trivia questions as they move toward their destination. Format When contestants hail the Cash Cab, the host sets off lighting and music consisting of a switchboard that is connected to an iPod and the car stereo. The Video Bonus monitor is a DVD player that is embedded to the back of the front passenger seat. After the host sets off the lighting and music, the contestants are informed of the rules and are given the chance to opt out of playing. More often than not, players usually opt in. The questions in the first 2 seasons of the New York version were worth $25 apiece for the first 4, then doubled to $50 for the next 4, and then to $100 for every question after that. A missed question results in a strike. Three strikes, and all money is lost as well as the players being evicted on the spot. On "Cash Cab: After Dark", and beginning with Season 3 of the New York version and carrying over to the Chicago version as well as the Las Vegas and Frost/Nixon specials, the question values were doubled to $50 for the first 4, $100 for the next 4, and $200 for every question after that. Starting in Season 4 of the New York version and carrying over to the Chicago version as well as the Las Vegas special, some rides are designated as "Double Rides", which double the question values to $100 for the first 4, $200 for the next 4, and $400 for all questions after that. If the players are stumped, they have two "shout-outs" similar to the lifelines of Who Wants to Be a Millionaire. One is the "Mobile Shout-Out", which involves calling someone for the answer on a mobile phone (either provided by the host or by the player), and the other is the "Street Shout-Out", which allows a contestant to ask someone on the street. In Canada version, there's an additional help called "swap-out", where contestant can ask the Cash Cab dispatcher to switch question, once they reach the $100 question. If the players accumulate $200 ($600 on a Double Ride) or more and the cab hits a red light, a "Red Light Challenge" question is asked, which is a question with multiple answers. If the players get all parts of the answer correct, they get an extra $250 ($500 in a Double Ride). There are no penalties for incorrect answers, so the players can call out whatever they think is part of the list of correct answers until they get all of them or until time runs out. If they miss the question, they do not get a strike nor do they lose any money, and they will have 30 seconds to accomplish this. Starting in Season 4 of the New York version and carrying over to the Chicago version as well as the Las Vegas special, a second Red Light Challenge will be played if the players accumulate $1,000 or more. If the players make it to their destination without striking out, they are either given a choice to either take the money or risk it all for double-or-nothing on a Video Bonus question. A video clip is played and a question accompanies it. A right answer doubles their money, but a wrong answer loses it all. Merchandise CashCab.jpg CashCab2.jpg CCDVD.jpg 00369171-552511_catl_700.jpg 00296640-319923_catl_700.jpg Inventor Based on the British version by Adam Wood Rating For the first 2 seasons. From season 3 until the end; After Dark episodes had a DL for Dialogue and Language. Trivia *Reruns of the program were allowed for syndication and are available in select markets. *It has recently been announced that the Discovery Channel will bring back Cash Cab this year. Similar Shows Pumped! The Bus Stop Game Links Official Site (1) - Discovery Channel Official Site (2) - Syndication [http://www.liontv.com/Usa/Productions/Cash-Cab Cash Cab Lion TV Website] [http://www.liontv.com/Usa/Productions/CASH-CAB-LAS-VEGAS Cash Cab: Las Vegas Lion TV Website] [http://www.liontv.com/Usa/Productions/Cash-Cab-Chicago Cash Cab: Chicago Lion TV website] [http://dsc.discovery.com/fansites/cashcab/game/cashCab_0.17.swf Official Cash Cab online game] [http://dsc.discovery.com/fansites/cashcab/quiz/quiz.html Another official Cash Cab online game] [http://store.discovery.com/cash-cab/index.php?v=discovery_shows_cash-cab Cash Cab merchandise from the Discovery Channel Store] [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ahnJfkLAx_A Cash Cab: Las Vegas intro] Category:General Knowledge Quiz Category:Comedy Category:Traveling Game Shows Category:Foreign Formats Category:Discovery shows Category:MGM Television Category:2005 premieres Category:2012 endings